Story Of Baseball Cats
by Ricky28Vecchiarello
Summary: Both heroic cats ends up on the Giants and they try their hardest to get to the playoffs and to the World Series
1. Chapter 1: Cats contract

On a beautiful Saturday Morning at San Lorenzo, Puss and ,Dulcinea was wandering off on their adventures together, as they were walking together and talking to one another, they noticed to fellow people waiting for them to discuss something. The first person introduced themselves, "Hi, my name is Ricardo Vecchiarello, but, you can call me Ricky", I have something to say to you Dulcinea". Dulcinea: "ok Ricky, what do you want"? Dulcinea, I have seen your skills, I think you will be a first cat player; I have a contract for you sign for us. Dulcinea, sure I will sign it, for what team?, Ricky, the Giants. The Giants signed Dulcinea to 5yrs, and 300 million. Jose Rivera, who was selected back in 2008, who was talking with Puss, asking the same thing "will you take the same thing Puss, contract?"

Puss, yes I will take the contract. So then the cats and the two fellow guy's walks into Oracle Park, Dulcinea and Puss both get their jerseys and equipment.


	2. Chapter 2 First Inning

**The Cats Play first inning of Baseball**

As the cats walked from the hall to the park of the locker room, they greeted their teammates, then the first inning started. Dulcinea was up first, she was the first cat to play baseball, the count was 1-1 with zero outs and she smacks a nifty fly ball and it goes to the stands it was 464 feet, a home run. Dulcinea has hit her first home run in her rookie career, Puss was there at home plate waiting for her as he was going to bat next. Puss is batting now, he was also in a 1-1 count and he smacks it, high in the air deep left field and it's gone, a 463 home run from Puss. Jose and Dulcinea congratulated him as he runs around the bases. It was back to back home run. Jose was up and he was on the 2-2 count and he smacks the ball over right field splash down into McCovey cove, 462 feet. Another home run from the Giants.


	3. Chapter 3 Second Inning

As the first inning of baseball comes to a close and it's 3-0 Giants. So as the cats go to their position, Dulcinea is playhe ing first base, Puss second base, and Kitty shortstop. The batter hits the ball and hits very deep all way back to the warning track and Jose Rivera, makes a "LEAPING CATCH" said" Jon Miller. One out and a very good catch by Rivera, as the game continues the next batter hits it to first base and Dulcinea makes a "DIVING CATCH, TO ROB, Jose Altuve a base hit. Two down and the next hitter gets on and hits to towards the middle of the outfield and "PUSS IN BOOTS, Just saved the base hit by jumping in the air to catch it, three outs. Heading to the bottom of the 2nd inning and Giants is leading the Dodgers 2-0, as Ricky goes to bat and gets a base hit to left field. Next up we, Kitty Softpaws, number 47, as she has a good batting average so far at .324 and about 5 HRS and 20 RBIs and she hits a base hit down the right field line, Ricky scores at from first, going to third is Kitty, the score is now, 3-0. As the other hitter Orange Tulpa, she is at the plate and she hits the ball for a sacrifice fly and she's out and then Kitty tags up and scores, 4-0 with one out. Master Tigress is up and she hits grounder to first and she's out two outs now. The last batter for the third inning is Judy Hopps. Judy Hopps is the first bunny cop and the first bunny to play baseball, so as she gets up to the plat and she swings and makes a foul out.


	4. Chapter 4, Third Inning

After the second inning was played, the cats are looking pretty sharp out there and they seem no restless either. So top of the the third, the cats runs back to their position, even the other animals goes to their position, Bryce Harper is batting and he hits the a foul towards the right side stands and "DULCINEA, MAKES A DIVING CATCH IN THE STANDS"said Jon Miller. One down as, Dulcinea, seems to be hurting as she came out of the stands, the trainer and manager Bruce Bochy comes out and check with her, to make sure she's okay with her, she's okay as they confirmed it. Now Matt Kemp is up and he is 0-2, and he swings at the first pitch and he pops it up to the third basemen Po Ping and two down now. Clayton Kershaw is up to bat and he swings and misses for strike two and he swings and hits it to Jose Rivera, for the third out. Bottom of the third inning now and Buster Posey is up, and he swings crushes it to left field for a home run and it's now 5-0. Angel Pagan is a switch hitter so he hits from the left side and he swings it up for the first out. Hunter Pence is at the plate with one out and he swings a fly ball to Harper and two down. Dulcinea is back up and she waits for the pitch and Kershaw drills her in the forearm and she goes down, then she had to be replaced by Song and she's on base. Jose RIvera is up and he hits a two run home run to dead center, and now its 7-0, Giants. Puss in Boots is up, and he grounds to first to end third inning. For the next inning, Dulcinea will be removed from the game because of being hit by a pitch.


	5. Chapter 4 12 Checking on Dulcinea

As the the fourth inning about to start, I went down to lock room and go check on Dulcinea's hit from the pitch an inning ago. "Hey Dulcinea, What did the trainer say about your arm?". "Ricky, thank you for checking on me, they check it and my arm is broken on the right forearm and I will be healed up in 2 weeks". "Aww, Dulcinea, it's okay we'll win for you, I promise you". "Thanks for everything Ricky, hugs". "Let's wrap you up with a cast and come up and watch with us". "Alright, Ricky thanks for helping me you're one of the best teammates besides Jose I can have". "No problem, Dulcey kisses her forehead and carries her up to watch the game". As they go up to watch for the fourth inning and so on.


	6. Chapter 5: For Dulcinea 4th Inning

After Ricky went down in the locker room to check on Dulcinea, as they both came up stairs and everyone was so happy, even José was happy they his favorite Tulpa feline is alright "Dulcinea, I am glad you are okay and I don't want anything else happened to you" said Jose, Ricky, and Puss. So as everyone goes to their positions and Dulcinea will have to be replaced by Orange. So as Orange took her sister's place at first base while everyone is warming up and they are ready to go, as the first pitch was hit and Orange leaps up and "MAKES A DIVING CATCH AND SHE GOT IT", One down as everyone was cheering and happy about all of this. Now the next batter was up and it was Evil Dulcinea and she hits it and Jose Rivera "MAKES A BASKET CATCH" in center field, two down now. As the next batter was up it was Guy Fox and he hits the ball and Dragon Master (Po) "MAKES A SLIDING CATCH" at the left side of the third base, third out. Now the Giants comes to bat and Orange is up who replaced Dulcinea back in third inning, and she smacks it over the wall saying "this is for you, Dulcinea", as ran around the base and she ran into the dugout and Dulcinea was giving her a hug. Now Kitty is up and she grounds it to first and she is out at first, one out. Jose is up to bat now and he crushed it out of the ballpark into McCovey Cove in right field, he goes flying around the bases and touches home plate. As Judy Hopps goes up and she makes a high pop fly and she is out, two outs now. As Tigress is up and read to bat and she smacks it out of here and it's 8-0 now and as she goes around the bases. Nick Wilde is up and he makes a grounder to first base and he was out for the third out. The Giants are looking good as they head out of the field into the dugout.


	7. Chapter 6: 5th Inning and move on

As the fifth inning was about to play and as everyone gone back to their positions, Song is at first base, Puss at second base, Kitty at shortstop, Jose at center, Ricky in Left field, Orange at right field, Po at third base and Tigress at the mound and she has been great in the last 4 innings she struck everyone out and she is on the way to a perfect game. As Tigress pitches and a pop fly to center field and Jose calls out "I got it", and as he makes the catch, Dulcinea was cheering in happiness, one out now. As Tigress was continuing pitching she threw a curveball at 75 mph and a swing, it's a strike from the umpire, and then she pitches the next one it's a slider that went inside and Guy Fox swung and misses, strike two, and the final pitch for this out a 105 mph 4-seam fastball and a strike out, two outs now. As Evil Puss was up and Tigress looks into the catcher Buster Posey and Evil Puss, makes pop fly to Orange, and "SHE MADE A BASKET CATCH" to end the top of the fifth. As the Giants were winning 9-0 in bottom of the fifth, as the three batters were up and Jose Rivera, is up and he smacks the first pitch into the gap and it rolls right by the center fielder and as he ran around the bases and he touches third and ran home as he makes inside-the-park-home run, it's now 10-0. Song was up and she makes a grounder to first for the first out. As Orange was up and she was 3-3 in her at bats and she may be 4-4, so she swings and hits a home run to left field and it's now 11-0, with two outs now. Puss in Boots is up and he swings and hits it out of the park, 12-0 Giants. Judy Hopps hits and grounded out to third three outs. Judy Hopps went 0-4, the inning is over as they are looking sharp out there.


	8. Final Inning and end of season

After the fifth inning was played out and the Giants were waiting badly to get Bryce Harper from free agency and lost to the Philadelphia Phillies and the contract was 13 yrs and 330 million, and it was the record-breaking contract in history. As the game went to the sixth inning was about to play, the score was 12-0 Giants are winning against the Dodgers, the infield was Orange at first, Tigress at second base, Po at third, Kitty at shortstop, the outfielders were Jose in center, Puss in left field and Song is right field, and the pitch from Bumgarner and a swing and a pop up to Tigress and she made the catch, one out. Next up we have Evil Dulcinea up and she smacks a line drive to Jose and makes the second out, the last batter of the season is Jack Sprat and he swings a strike three and he is complaining with the umpire about the call and he gets ejected from the game. As the bottom of the inning we have Tigress, Po, and Jose due up, and number 20 is Master Tigress and she was 3-3 today and she smacks a home run and it's now 13-0. Po is at the plate and he swings like Pablo Sandoval and he swings a high fly ball and makes a out for the first out, and Jose is up and hits a home run and it's now 14-0. Weapon Nate is up and he swings a home run as well 15-0. Clover the lemur is up and she grounded to the first base and two down now. Dulcinea the injured has come out on deck and hits even with her broken arm and she smacks it and hits a home run and as the final play is coming up and Ricky is up and grounds out for the final game of the season.

THE SAN FRANCISCO GIANTS HAS PITCHED A PERFECT GAME AND CLINCHED THE PLAYOFFS.

THE MVP OF THE SEASON IS DULCINEA AND TIGRESS.


	9. World Series

As the 2019 season come to a close,the Giants have a good winning record and as they made a good season hope to the World Series. The first series was the Wildcard and it was the Padres against the Los Angeles Dodgers. The Padres was able to defeat the Dodgers 5-0 in the wildcard game.

Now it's the Division Series it's the series best-of-Five, the Giants were up 3-0 in the series and they are looking to advance to the League championship series. As they were able to defeat the Padres in the last game for this series 2-0 in the final game. Then the Giants played the Mets in the League Championship series and won 3-0 of the series and the Giants able to clinch in the final game of this series 4-0.

The Giants advance to the World Series, they lead 3-0 lead against the Red Sox in the race for the championship. In the first inning Dulcinea, was up and has recovered from her injury and she smacked the ball over the right field wall and "IT's a HOME RUN", "The cat has returned from her injuries and has hit a beautiful home run" said Kuiper. Next up we have Jose Rivera and he was in the verge of striking out and he hit a single to right center field. I was up and I grounded into a double play and there was 2 outs now and the final pitch was too Weapon Nate and he hits a pop up to Bogarts and the first top of the inning was over.

The bottom of the first Jack Sprat was up first and he makes a strikeout from Bumgarner, one out. Now up is Evil Puss and he grounds it to Dulcinea and she makes a diving catch and she got it two away. Now up is Dustin Pedroia and he hits a pop fly to Jose and that's three outs.

Now it's the second inning and Tigress was up and she hits a home run and it went over the green monster and on to the parking lot and it's 2-0 Giants, Toothless is up and he smashed it over the wall and it's gone, "Home run". Light Fury is up and she smashed it to third but it was caught for the out. Kitty Softpaws is up and she got hit by the pitch and she is hurt and the trainer came over to check on her and she said "I am okay", so she ran to first base and her arm looks bad and she got taken out of the game with a pinch runner and Puss is up and he smashed it to second it's a double play, the top of the second was over and Evil Dulcinea is up and she got a strike out and one down now. Fenghuang is up and she swings and grounds it to Brandon Crawford at shortstop and throws it to Dulcinea, two down and Guy Fox gets a strikeout and the inning is over.

3rd inning now, Crawford is up and he swings it high and deep and Bradley, Jr makes a diving catch, one down. Hunter Pence is up and swings it and a home run to center field, 5-0 lead in the World Series. Madbum is up and he swings a base hit to left field, one down and one on, and Song swings and hits a double play. The Giants lead it 5-0. Humpty Dumpty is up and he swings and misses, one down, David Ortiz is up and he makes a high fly ball to Rivera and Jose makes the catch, two down. J. D. Martinez is up and he grounds to third and the Panda throws him out.

On to the fourth, now and they still lead it 5-0, Orange is up and she swings it to right field, for a single. Buster Posey is up and he grounds it to short and he grounds into a double play. Pablo Sandoval is up and swings it and belts it and it's a home run, 6-0 Giants, D. J. Harrell is up and he swings a fly ball for the out. Tai Lung is up for the Red Sox and he swings and he struck out swinging, already one down, Jindaho is up and he swings a pop fly to Weapon Nate in right field for the second out. Lilly is up and she swings a grounder to Mariah and it was the third out.

The fifth inning was about to play and "Kitty has a broken arm", the trainer said, as the final inning is playing now and Weapon Nate is up and he belts one to the left field and it's gone, 7-0 Giants. I am up and I struck out on the 3-2 pitch and one down. Jose is up and he grounds to first and two down now. Dulcinea is up and she slams one over the fence a home run. Po is up and he struck out swinging, three outs now, as Madbum goes to the mound and Jack Sprat is up and he swings a strike out for the first out, now Guy Fox is up and he swings it to Orange and she makes a basket catch, for the second out. The final out is in and Evil Dulcinea was on 0-2 count, Bumgarner throws and it's STRIKE THREE CALL, THE GIANTS HAVE ONE THE WORLD SERIES!!

As everyone watching the team cheer the MVP goes to Kitty Softpaws for being the best player on the team and field.


	10. Offseason

After the season was over and the Giants has won the World Series. The cats,Jose's and Nate's contract has expired and the team has thinking about of letting them go, into free agency. Free Agency is where players go and decide with their agents grand discuss the best money and years with the team. So these amazing players are trying to stay with the team but it's up to Farhan Zaidi, as the players were doing their own business and each of them got a call back separately. Jose went first and Zaidi gave him a four year deal and 200 million. As Jose agreed to it and went out to greet his friends, "yes, I got extended to 4yrs" said Jose. Next going in was Dulcinea, she got a 4 yr extension and 233 million, she went out and jumped up and down for the excitement, " I can't believe I got extended" Dulcinea said. Kitty, went and she got a 5 yr extension and 222 million and she was excited to hear this, "Sí, lo hice, tengo una extensión". Next was Nate, and he did well in the last few years and he got 4 yrs and 2.3 million, "yes, I got the extension" Nate said. Tigress was there on since 2007, and she gets 5yr and 2.4 million and Po gets 5 yrs and 2.3 million, they both were excited about it. Everyone was so close of getting removed from the team and their friends.


	11. 2019 season

As the sun was out and it was good day for baseball, and all the Giants fans were excited to see how Buster Posey, Madbum and Kitty Softpaws will do in this new season. As the game was about to start, the Padres are looking sharp after their first two wins of the season and the Giants came back to win it 3-2.

As they play their fourth game with the Padres, Kitty stands in to lead it off, and she hits a home run to start off the game and she has her first home run in the season, 1-0 Giants. Next up we have Puss in Boots, the legendary cat was up and he smacks a home run as well 2-0 Giants with no outs still. Next we have Buster Posey and he grounds to third for a ground out, one down now. Next we have Fireheart and he swings and crushes a home run and it was 3-0 now. Graystripe is up and he hits a fly ball to center and Hunter Renfroe makes the catch, two down now. Next we have Dulcinea and she gets a base hit but she tries to run to second but the infielder got her out. The top of the first is over and now the bottom half of the inning, Guy Fox is up and he swings at it and strikes out from D-Rod, and next we have is Manny Machado and he swings and grounds it to first for the second out. Jack Sprat is up and he swings to shortstop where Kitty is and she makes a grab to end the inning.


	12. Raining Second inning

As the first inning was played and Kitty was 1-1, the others were good too. She has been with Giants since 2009 and she has been awesome since.

I was up and I swung and hits it to the gap in no mans land and I fly around to third base and make a stand up triple. As the rain starts to pour down and it was a heavy one but the players were still in it and the cats fur was wet and everything was wet, Nate Mahler is up and he swings a base hit to score the 6th run of the game and the fans were happy with the team. Master Tigress was up and she did great last year and she tries to compete with Kitty, Dulcinea and etc. She swings and hits a fly ball to center field and makes the catch, one down. Next we have is El Guante Blanco and he swung up and makes a out, two down now, Orange is up and she swings a home run to straight center, 7-0 game against the padres, next we have Madbum and he grounds to first for the third out.

As the team were back on the field, and the rain was still coming down hard and everyone's fur was wet and damp and cold from the rain and Wil Myers is up and he grounds it to shortstop and "KITTY, MAKES A DIVING CATCH, AND THROWS A BEAUTIFUL THROW TO DULCINEA" said Kuiper. Kitty got up and she was muddy from the diving catch, yes, "yuck, I am all muddy and wet from the rain"said Kitty. As the first out was played, Evil Puss is up and he smacks the ball to Jose and he makes the grab for the second out. Next up we have Eric Hosmer is up and he smacks it to Nate to end the second inning. As the rain was coming down hard and the game is continuing still.


	13. Chapter 13

As the third inning was about to play and the Giants lead the Padres 7-0, as Kitty came up to the plate as she was the lead off hitter, rain and wind was coming down hard as she was in the right side batter side, Kitty's fur, Dulcinea's clothes and everybody else's were all wet and all puffy from the wind but they didn't give up hope, Kitty swings and hits a towering fly ball and it's a HOME RUN, Kitty has hit another home run in this bad weather game, 8-0 Giants. Dulcinea is up and she smacks a base hit down the right field line and she kept running all the way to third base and it was a stand up triple. Jose was up and he swung to the center field and Renfroe makes the catch, tagging is Dulcey, and it's now 9-0 game. Suddenly, the umpires were calling it a rain delay and everybody had to go in until the weather was done, but sadly the weather was bad so the umpire's calls the game to be over so the Giants beat the Padres 9-0 and the interviewer went over to Kitty and asked "In this is bad weather, how were you able to hit two home runs in this game?", Kitty responded "Well, I measured out the distance of the home runs and I was able to hit them even if the rain was down" she said. The interviewer said "who do you believe that did well today?", Kitty answered " I would say all did well, but if I had one person it would be Dulcinea, because she is a hard worker and a had good bats to help us win this game, and I appreciate what she has done to the team and to other people" Kitty said. Interviewer said "Thank you for your time Kitty, go and get dry and be safe" Kitty nods and head back to the locker room from the inspirational response she gave about Dulcinea and she was excited about this. "GOOD NIGHT, EVERYBODY STAY DRY" Kitty said.


	14. Trade

As the baseball was winding down and the season was coming down to the end towards the playoffs as the Giants are trying their best of returning to the playoffs since 2016. The trade deadline was here, Farhan Zaidi, the new Baseball Of Operations and General Manager for the SF Giants, he was putting a difficult decisions out for the other teams. Madison Bumgarner and Will Smith was on the trade block and yet they were not traded, but Zaidi put Dulcinea, José Rivera, Puss in Boots out there to see what these players have value for other teams. A call got back from the A's and they made an offer to Zaidi and the Giants traded them for cash. Everyone in the Giants dugout including me said "thank you for your time here Jose, Dulcinea and Puss, we love you".


	15. TradeWaivers

After the trades were done and before everything got done, the general manager Zaidi said "maybe getting those three back before the trade waivers comes will go", as the trade waivers came the Oakland A's put Jose, Dulcinea on the waivers and the General Manager of the Giants put Su Wu no waivers and the A's claimed her, the Giants claim Jose and Dulcinea back and signed them to 1 yr deal and 2.3 million. As the Giants are looking for a good way to reach the playoffs.


End file.
